So many things happened or will happen
by Mellischatzi3
Summary: The story starts when Eric left MDPD, it s about Calleigh s feelings and what happen when nobody is there to protect Calleigh, something bad will happen. Sorry about the drama but I put in romance between Eric and Calleigh too. Please READ.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys,

It´s not my first fanfiction but it´s about Eric´s leave.

Enjoy please.!

________________________________________________________________________________

Today Eric left MDPD. Calleigh couldn´t stop think about it anymore, she just could not believe this. How should she work without Eric with her?! He was her Hero, he knew if a case was bothering her, he knew how to make her laugh, CSI was nothing without him. Okay, there was Jesse but he wasn´t Eric, she couldn´t share secrets with him, he wouldn´t take her in a hug if she need it, he doesn´t know her like Eric did. Could she still work as a CSI at MDPD.?! She didn´t know it jet. All she knew was that she loved him and that she needed him.

He told her he would go to Boston for two weeks or so. She smiled at him, told him she is happy for him. But deep inside of her she screamed, cried and couldn´t believe. Why did he go.?! Did not he love her like she did.?! Later he told her, he loved her and he had to do this. But…

She knew Eric was the only one for her, he always understood her the way she was, he noticed if she needed to cry and if she needed a shoulder to lean on. He was perfect. Maybe she was not the right girl for him.?! Maybe he had found a other woman for him.?! This thoughts drove her crazy.

This night she couldn´t sleep. She always had to think on him. Why he wasn´t with her.?! Why he didn´t lay right besides her.?! What the hell did she wrong.?! She loved him so much.

Next morning she woke up with this red eye circles. She had cried a few times this night. She didn´t want to stand up. For what.? To go to work like nothing happened.? She knew exactly that everyone would ask her what happened to Eric, where did he gone, why did he gone. What the hell should she answer.? She wanted to stay at home, crying, hoping that Eric will come over. But she couldn´t do this.

She slowly walked out of her bedroom, in the bathroom and started the shower. It was a long shower. She wanted that it all go away, the pain, the half broken heart. No, he didn´t broke up with her, did he.?! He didn´t answered to her question. No, not again. She told herself. She didn´t wanted to think about that again. But she couldn´t do that the only thought she had was Eric. Eric was so important in her life. She couldn´t imagine living without him.

After this long shower full of thoughts, she got dressed and with a lot of make-up she let this ugly rings under her eyes disappear. Actually she´d have breakfast but this morning she wasn´t hungry alone the though about eating let her feel sick this morning. So she sat at her table and again thinking on him. She couldn´t help but she did. After a half an hour she left and headed to MDPD.

The day felt so long. Eric wasn´t there. Nobody came to visit her in her firearms lab. Natalia and Ryan asked her if she knew where Eric is. But she didn´t knew what to say, she told them she didn´t know. But of curse Ryan and Natalia knew she was lie. And this case. She hated this kind of cases. There was a father, Max Kenwalks he killed his wife and tried to kill his children. Calleigh knew it exactly but she couldn´t proof it yet. She had been trough a lot, that men said something to her, that she was beautiful or anything like this, some threats against her or this glances. But this time it was a kind of all, somehow he managed to hit her feelings. And this time there was no Eric who said something to stop it, no hero.

After the interrogation she went in the bathroom. She felt so sick in her stomach, she had to vomit. And after that she had cried. What the hell was wrong with her.?! She scared herself, she never cried, never was sick.

She took a long shower. And after that her stomach lurched once again. She took a cup of water and sat down at the sofa. She had to rest. It was Friday and tomorrow she had a day off. She took the blanket and a few pillows and lay down, she switched on the TV and watched one of her favorite shows. But she just couldn´t concentrate. There was this case, this man and Eric. She wanted to sleep. She was so exhausted, but how.?! She didn´t know. Now she had a headache too.

At the same time, outside parked a black van and watched Calleigh every second. The car followed her from MDPD to her place and stand there.

She came from the bathroom as her phone was ringing. She ran over to the small table next to a armchair. "Duquesne" she chocked out, not knowing who was on the other line of the phone.

"Calleigh? It´s Eric." He said with a kind of worry in his voice. "Is anything wrong with you.?" He added.

"Eric, no I´m fine." She said with a kind of happiness in her voice, sill surprising that Eric was on the phone. What does he want.? Want he break up with me.?! Oh no, please not.! She told herself. "Why are you calling?"

He didn´t knew what to say. He knew exactly she was lie to him, nothing was fine. He hurt her he knew that. "Are you sure honey? Actually I´d asked you if I can come over to your place and stay with you tonight." he asked, not sure of what would be her answer, "-please" he added.

"Yeah sure. I´d be the last person who would say no." She chuckled a little bit but she wasn´t sure why would he call her so late and want to come over to her. Maybe he want really break up with her.? She asked herself.

"That´s great. I will be there in 15 minutes, okay?" he said, so happy that she said yes.

"Yeah, ´till later Eric." And with that they hung up the phone. Now she stood there in front of the window. Maybe for 5 minutes or so. She then realized what happened. A smile across her face and she looked down, notice that she sill wore her rob from the shower. She ran to her bedroom and quickly changed her cloths.

A few minutes later her door bell rang. She went over to the door with a bright smile on her face. It was Eric. "Hey." She said, and her smile grew wider. "Hey." He replied and they then shared a long kiss in the doorway. Their tongues met and Eric slowly went further in the room, closing the door with his foot right behind him. She smiled in the kiss. Damn it how much she missed this, missed him. They broke apart to breath.

Later in the night they sat at the couch. Calleigh´s head in Eric´s chest, his arms tightly around her. All fears, every worry was gone. But suddenly they came back. "Eric?" she said, nearly a whisper. "Yeah Cal?" he asked, didn´t knew what would come next. She sat up to face him, "Will you break up with me?" she asked carefully. She felt her eyes watering, fearing the answer.

Eric was confused. What did this mean? He asked himself. "Cal, why are you asking?" he was trying to read her eyes, noticed she was near to cry. "Sweetheart, you know I will never hurt you. I want children with you, stay by your side every single day of your live. I love you. I can´t imagine living my life without you. And now tell me how could I break up.?!" He said, watching a tear run down her cheek as she smiled at him.

"Eric, I didn´t mean to confused you. You told me you will go to Boston. How? I can´t live without you, and you know that. I trust you with every fiber of my being. And I don´t understand why you are leaving me. What have I done?" She said, more tears run down her cheeks now.

He looked at her a few moments and then he took her in a huge hug. "I´ll never leave you. I just can´t. I promise. But I have to do this, I will tell you later. You don´t have to worry. Okay?" his eyes filled with tears. He knew he had hurt her.

"Yeah, I know this but you left CSI. This day was so terrible without you. Last month you said that you will work with me, and now? Now you´re leaving okay not for forever but you left MDPD." She said, and took apart from the hug. She was so confused.

He looked at her, how serious she was. She really couldn´t understand. He needed to tell her but how if he didn´t knew it by himself. "Cal, I know you are confused but I can´t explain. CSI is my life but I need a rest. So many things happened lately but I promise you I never ever will leave you." He said, looking in her eyes one more and knew that she believed him.

Yeah, she believed him, she didn´t know why but something in his eyes told her to believe. She looked down for a moment, thinking in her mind and looked then up once again. "I love you Eric Delko!" She told him, lifting her head to kiss his lips.

The guy in the van couldn´t believe what she had seen. His Calleigh Duquesne kissed a other man? "She is mine!" he growled to himself and watched them again.

Again Calleigh snuggled into Eric´s chest and they just sat there ant watched TV. Suddenly Calleigh felt sick again, the same feeling like earlier. She quickly stood up and run to the bathroom. She hung over the toilet and throw up again. Eric followed her. "Hey Cal, what´s wrong?" He asked very worried. "I don´t know, that is the fourth time today." She chocked out again.

She went in the living room and that down at the couch. She needed to rest. Eric was right behind her. "Did you ate today?" he asked. "No, I didn´t, why?" Eating was the last thing she was thinking on. He knelt down to her, lay his hand on her forehead. "You have excessive temperature Calleigh," he said very worried about her and stood up, heading to the kitchen, "-you need to eat, I will make you a soup." Arrived the kitchen door but was stopped by her voice, "No Eric, I just need to rest. I.." he turned around and came back "You?" he asked, "I lied to you on the phone, I´m not fine. I´m so exhausted, last night I didn´t slept and this day was so terrible. Please can you stay with me?" she asked half closing her eyes. He smiled "Yeah, I do." He put his hands underneath her body and carried her in her bedroom.

"Eric!" she said loudly, laughing and rolling her eyes playfully. "Let me go," she begged but he didn´t. He just laughed lightly and carried her further in her bedroom. Carefully lay her down on the bed and put the blankets above her body.

After a while he got off of his cloths and slipped under the blanket too. They shared a kiss after kiss and later in the night they fall asleep. They were so lucky.

The man still waited in the car, still watching Calleigh, her house everything. He was very angry now. His Calleigh with a new man? He wanted her so badly, her look, her pretty face. After telling himself that he will win he headed to his motel room. To get the things he needed for her.

________________________________________________________________________________

So, that was the first Chapter.

Please Review. I want to know whether it´s good or bad.

Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

My Second Chapter, thanks for the reviews.. =)

Read and enjoy.!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the next morning Calleigh woke up. Eric´s arms were still wrapped snugly around Calleigh's tiny frame. She smiled at him, he was so sweet if he sleeps, of curse he was always so cute but at this morning everything felt so different. She snuggled to Eric and kissed his cheek. She felt so much better this day. Eric lay right besides her, sleeping and her sickness was gone. Perfect..

After a while just lay there next to the man she loved, he woke up. "Morning sweetheart." He said with a bright smile on his face, "How are you feeling?" he added. She chuckled a little but answered then "Morning Eric," she smiled at him, "I feel much better. Thank you." And with that she kissed him on the lips. This morning was so nice.

They stayed a while in the bed, and kissed each another but then Eric stood up and went in the kitchen to make Calleigh some breakfast, she needed to eat something. She was sick, wasn´t she? He didn´t know. Calleigh lay just there and smiled to herself.

After a wonderful breakfast Calleigh sat in Eric´s lap. She leaned back to him to feel his near, inhaling his sweet scent. All was so nice. "Cal?" he said after a while. "Yeah?" she turned around in is lap to face him. "In 2 hours I have to go." And suddenly the reality got her. She felt her eyes watery again. But why.?! She never cried why now.?! "Oh, really? How long do you will be away?" she asked sadly. He noticed her face, reading her eyes again he said, "Hey princess, don´t be sad now. You know I will be back soon, in two weeks. I will hurry, I promise." He said and sank his head to face her. "Yeah I know." She said and took him in a hug. A few tears run down her cheeks but she wimped them away. She took apart, "Eric?" she said, "Hmm.?" he asked surprising "I love you, please don´t hurt me like the other." She was serious, " l love you too Cal. I promise" he said. And after that they kissed again, she opened her mouth for his tongue.

One hour later Eric left, he´d not leave but he had to. They stood in the doorway. His arms around Calleigh´s pretty hips, her hands around his neck after a while just staring in each another eyes, Eric closed he distance between them and kissed her once more on her lips. This kiss wasn´t log but it felt like, the kiss was full of love and full of passion, it was a kiss she never felt before, their tongues met once again but they had to took apart for the distress to breath.

She took him in a hug for a few minutes or seconds, she didn´t know but it felt so long she couldn´t took apart from him. Tears run down her face again, she whimpered lightly, she wanted to say something but her words caught in her throat. "I..I love you!" she whispered in his ear. He took apart to face her, to look in her beautiful face once again. "I love you to, my princess." He said and smiled to her, wimped away her tears.

"Why you leave me? What to you want in Orlando?" she suddenly bit out. She couldn´t understood why. He told her he´d never leave her, never hurt her, that he loved her more than anyone else, that he trusted her with his live but why he left her.?

"I can´t tell you Cal. Please trust me, believe me I´ll tell you if come back." He said, looked her directly in her eyes in these wonderful green eyes. "I have to, I don´t want but I.. I can´t explain." He added and narrowed his eyes to read her mind once more.

"Eric, you know I trust you but why you don´t tell me. Don´t you trust me enough? You know you can, but you don´t want, right?!." She said, she trusted him with her live too but that was so confusing. If he told her he had to do this she believed him but she needed to know. "I can´t lose you. You know I can´t imagine my live without you. And if you don´t tell me, I ill be so worry about you." She added and took him in a hug once more.

He understood her too well, but he didn´t knew it exactly too. Maybe his niece was in too big danger and it would be dangerous for her too if she knew.?! He couldn´t risk but he don´t wanted to argue with her. "Cal, just trust me. I will be careful but I can´t risk that you are in danger too." He finally said. He didn´t know but he thought she´d have nodded so he took her once more in a hug and kissed her of her beautiful lips and went to his car.

Now she stood there in the doorway, watching Eric went to his car, his gait. Everything was perfect on him and now she knew it and he left. Why?! She asked herself. But she had no answer. He turned around to face her, to look in her face before he left, in her sad face as well but he had to do this. He couldn´t tell her.

He smiled at her, although inside of him everything screamed..cried. Finally he jumped in his car and drove off, headed to his apartment to get his few things.

Now he was gone, it got her once more. She closed her front door and let herself slide on the wall to the floor. The tears streamed down her face, she sobbed. She cried so hard like never before. She told herself again and again, "_He is gone, he left you Calleigh."_ She knew it was stupid but she couldn´t stop.

He was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next Chapter come soon.!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, it´s a short Chapter. But I wanted to upload it.

I hope it´s good and you enjoy it.! :)

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric was in his apartment, looking for his things. He didn´t wanted go to Boston. Leave Calleigh. He knew exactly she had been cried after she had closed her door. He hurt her and he hurt himself as well . But his niece was in trouble, she had called him two days ago and asked him if he could come and visit her, because she needed to talk to him. Maybe he could look for a good job too.? He didn´t know yet.

He loved Calleigh more like anyone else and he don´t wanted to leave her. But he loved his niece as well and if she told him she is in trouble Eric´d do everything he could to save her. Eric had a bad feeling in his stomach to leave Calleigh alone, first she was sick and then she was so fragile…so vulnerable, lately she cried so much. It was all so much to deal with and now he left her too.

He jumped in his car and headed to the plane. He was so worried about her. It was sure he´d call her every day 5 times. A half an hour later he was really gone, sitting in the plane to Boston. Holding back the tears.

Calleigh didn´t told him about this man who threat her in the interrogation. He let her feel sick in the stomach again. His glance at her, the way he was watching her every second, the way like he said "-..you are beautiful" or where he said "I will see you later". It made her goose bumps. She wanted to forgot, everything. They day felt so long with this thoughts about him and Eric.

After a quick cool-down walk in the evening she took off of her shoes and walked in her bedroom, oh god she was so weary. She opened her window for fresh air. She missed Eric so much, she wanted to tell him that she loves him, that she is so exhausted, she wanted to be with him and right now. But she couldn´t so she sat there on the floor, listen to the rain which hit her roof. Yeah it was stupid sitting on the floor but she couldn´t help.

Later in the night she took a bath. She needed to relax, so badly. She filled the tub with warm water, and filled it with her favorite vanilla bubble-bath bottle. Calleigh took off of her shoes, of her shirt, her pants and her underwear and slipped in the tub.

So many minutes passed as Calleigh just sat there in the tub and though about anything until she heard something outside of the bathroom. She gasped at the sound. Calleigh stepped out of the tub, very quickly slipped into her panties and her bra. Determinedly she clasped her fingers in the fabric of her robe and quickly wrapped it around her shoulders and fixed the belt around her waist.

She slowly walked over to the door, she was sure she heard footsteps but that couldn´t be, could it? Calleigh slowly twisted the knob, her heart beat faster. She opened the door fully open and stepped forward. She walked out of her bathroom and in her bedroom, quickly closing her window. It was very dark already outside and inside as well.

It was rainy really hard, the raindrops hit the roof thump thump.. thump… thump. Calleigh walked over to her door and closed it. She had a feeling that she shouldn´t go in her living room now. She wanted to sleep so she slipped off of her robe, let it fell to the floor and slipped under her warm blankets.

Calleigh was in her bedroom, swallowing hard as the relation set in. There she was in her bedroom alone without Eric and somehow this guy, this Max Kenwalks didn´t left her mind. Her stomach lurched again by the thought.

A few minutes passed but she couldn´t sleep, she just lay there and thought. What the hell was wrong with her.?! She cried, she got upset, she was sick, she was vulnerable and fragile too, but why.?! Maybe it was because Eric left her, oh yeah she missed him so badly she couldn´t live without him, she knew this. She wanted to call him now but it was nearly 11pm already and she didn´t wanted to wake him so she didn´t called him. Soon she fall asleep.

Calleigh was sleeping as her bedroom door opened slowly. She didn´t noticed. A person walked in and stood there in front of her bed, watching her sleep. He moved around and knelt down, he wanted to see her face. Slowly Calleigh´s eyes opened, first not believing what she was seeing but then widened in shock. She wanted to say something, gasped, wanted to scream but he quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

And then she could see his face in the lightly moonlight, it was Max Kenwalks.

_________________________________________________________________________________

The next Chapter come soon.

Please review..I want to know what you think. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another Chapter. I hope it´s good. I didn´t and I don´t know whether this story should have this inside.?! I thought it´s about Calleigh and Eric but I don´t know I just wrote and wrote. ;D

Please enjoy and review.!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey my little princess," Max said and smirked evilly, still held his hand tightly over her mouth that it hurt. She winced lightly and tried with her hands to pull his hands away but finally he let her go and stood up. She sat up in her bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, blanket still covering her almost naked body. Calleigh watched him walking through her room.

"What do you want?" she bit out, her voice steady despite the fear that coursed through her. Calleigh watched the man chuckle lightly and turned back to her.

He came back to her and sat down next to her of the bed. He stroked through her hair, ignoring how she flinched from his touch, "Oh what I want? Hmm, I want..you.!" she turned her head to the side, not wanting to look at him. His gaze let her feel sick in her stomach again. "And your little boyfriend won´t rescue you, sweetheart."

He was right she knew that, Eric was in Boston not knowing what happened at the moment. She turned her head back to face him."Don´t call me like this!" she almost yelled at him. Yes, she was scared. Scared about what would come next but she didn´t showed it. She was in her bedroom, ´tied` to the bed because she couldn´t move because she was half naked.

He grinned at her and put his hand on the top of her knees, leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I can call you whatever I want, Calleigh" he said and smiled.

She felt his breath against her skin and shuddered hard. Before she could reply he stood up again and walked over to the door, switched on the light and walked back to her. "Stand up, we have to go princess," he said and waited for her response.

She couldn´t, she was half naked just her panties and her bra. She though what she could do. She didn´t know how long she thought and not replied but it must be too long for him. "Come on! I won´t repeat me." He growled.

Calleigh looked up to him, in his cold and dark eyes. "I..- I can´t." she finally chocked out. Her robe lay on the floor next to her bed but he stood there. She thought and thought. _Okay Calleigh you have to escape. In the middle of the night? He stay here, in my bedroom, you can´t move. He killed his wife. I can´t risk he will do they same with me, he won´t?._ So many voices in her head but no answer.

Slowly he lost his calm with her. He grabbed her forearm and roughly shoved her out of the bed. She struggled, yelped at the pain in her forearm, tried everything to prevent him but she had no chance. Suddenly she lay on the floor, with nothing on her but her favorite black panties and her black bra.

Calleigh tried to hide her body, tried to held back the tears and looked up to him. She met his eyes unwaveringly, but that had been a mistake. He had a dirty smile on his face and she knew exactly what he was thinking. He knelt down to her and stroke a strain of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"You are so beautiful." He said and his evilly smile grew wider. Goose bumps mad their way through her body and showed on her bare skin. His hand slowly made his way down from her cheek to her tight. "We have enough time, but maybe we can start now too."

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" she growled and grabbed her robe, tried to hide her body. It made her sick to feel his hands on her, his dirty hands which killed a woman, a wife and a mother. She wanted Eric, right now. To feel his strong arms around her not this hands. He´d save her from this bastard but how could he if he didn´t knew. He saw her, half naked laying on the ground, shuddering with every second harder as she felt his eyes on her.

He slapped her across the face, "Don´t talk to me like this!" he said and stood up. Calleigh´s cheek turned in deep red and it hurt bad. She know one thing, that he was very strong and that he´d hurt her if she didn´t do what he wanted. But what to do now?! "Listen _Calleigh_, I can do whatever I want with you and it´d be the best for you if you´d be a good girl." He said, threaten lightly.

She didn´t know what to say. It all went by so fast, a moment ago she lay in her bed and slept and now she lay on the floor half naked, in front of her a man who killed his wife, tried to kill his children and had this look in his eyes that Calleigh knew what he wanted. Yeah, she was afraid.

"Say it now! I want to hear your sorry." Max caught her of her thoughts. He wanted to hear her sorry, her sorry for being cheeky. She was fearful of opening her mouth, knowing she could very well give away how much that visual disturbed her. She didn´t wanted to do him this favor.

Again he knelt down to her, took a handful of her wonderful blond hair and jerked it back. She yelped for both, surprise and pain, "Calleigh!" he growled, he was so near that she could feel his breath on her face. Enjoying every second she flinched, shuddered or gasped. "Do you want I lose my calm with you? Say it, or else…." He said.

"..I..I..-I´m sorry…" she said, her eyes filled with tears as he finally let go of her hair and only laughed at her. She wrapped her robe around her body and tightly fixed the belt around it. He walked trough the room, and around her big bed where her cell phone lay. In this moment she quickly stood up and ran out the room.

Was it good or bad? She didn´t know. She just ran away from him, not thinking about the consequences, what will follow……


	5. Chapter 5

So Guys,  
Here is my last Chapter I had at first. I´ll try to write more as soon as I can. But it´s a little difficuld because the school started today so I´m really busy. But here it is. :)  
Thanks for the nice reviews, If I made misspellings, grammatical mistakes or something else.. I´m sorry. :)  
Please read and enjoy. [Review. ;D]

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric was in Boston and stayed the night by his niece. He missed Calleigh so much and something told her that she wasn´t fine. It was nearly 12.00pm but he needed to call her now. He dialed her number…..

She ran out of her bedroom, in her living room and in her kitchen. It was still rainy outside maybe a thunderstorm too. Her living room was dark her kitchen too. She ran behind her bar and hide herself there. Everything was okay until her phone rang, she looked at the caller, Eric.

"Eric?" she said with a shaky voice . Max was somewhere maybe in her living room already? She didn´t know she spoke as quite as she could. But it wasn´t easy to calm down.

"Cal? Calleigh what´s wrong? " he said very worried. Her voice was so unusual for her, she was like earlier as someone put bag above her head. Maybe worse.?! He tried to listen.

She nearly whispered, she knew she hadn´t much time maybe he stood even behind her. "Eric, I..I need help, please.!" She said. She knew she´d scared Eric but she didn´t know what to do.

"Cal, what´s going on?" he asked her, waiting for her answer. Yeah, she scared him. Calleigh never needed help, she always didn´t needed to be saved but now..

"This man..he..he is in my house," she said very afraid, again it was in a shaky voice. She didn´t know what to say to him, he was in Boston and he couldn´t save her, could he? She didn´t know, "He is going to kill me Eric." She said almost in tears. She still inhaled sharply like to the begin.

"Princess, don´t worry…" he said but then the line went dead, "Cal? Calleigh?! Don´t worry I will come home." He even said and hung up the phone.

"Eric..? EErriiiccc.!" She almost yelled in the phone, forgetting Max. She then noticed Max next to her with a knife in his hand, she feared a moment what would come next but she hadn´t much time to think about it. He was very angry.

"I cut the line, princess." He said and smirked at her, knelt down next to her, "Who was this on the phone?" his face wasn´t angry, not nice... no it was something different now. But what the hell would come next? "Was it your little boyfriend? Do you think he come to save you?!" he said and bent down to her, laughing lightly, "You are mine, nobody will get you!" he bit out.

She shocked her head `no´ but that had been a mistake. His eyes darkened as well hers. She immediately leaned tighter to the back of her bar, slowly moved to the side. He quickly grabbed her wrist, squeezed tightly his palm around it was roughly enough to bruise. He relished her quit whimper at the pain and smirked.

"You are so damn stubborn, I do _not_ like that." He spat out and shoved her nearer to him. "And now, give me the phone if you want to see the daylight again!" he bit angry out. She looked to the side, not wanted to see his face, his murderous eyes. His rough fingers slowly grasp her chin, held her head in place to face him.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything but she couldn´t. As well as she could she shocked her head again, fearing the consequences again. But she couldn´t tell him it was Eric, the man she loved. He´d be so angry that he might killed her, but she had to risk it.

Finally he let go of her wrist and grabbed the phone off of her hand and looked at the last caller names. There was Eric, Eric, Eric and Alexx. The last name didn´t got unseen with him but this Eric not too.

"Calleigh, I told you to be a good girl but lying isn´t honest." he said very serious, like she was a little girl what needed to be reared. Again he slapped her across the face, this time on her right cheek. She moaned and her cheek hurted, he was so stong. Her eyes watered again and she then looked up at him once more with her green fearful eyes. But he didn´t wanted to look at her maybe so he punched her again, this time harder then before.

Now her cheek had a scratch, and it hurt so bad. A tear run down her face and she looked down like a little child. She couldn´t do anything, she felt so helpless she couldn´t think about anything good to do or to say, so she looked down. Waiting for hes next move. Yeah, it was stupid. She was Calleigh Duquesne but this man gave her a feeling that she was a little child, that he could to whatever he wanted with her. So she was scared so much.

He looked away from her, back to the phone again in his for a few seconds but then he grinned, and that told her it couldn´t be good . "Nice, we´ll get a new visitor." He grinned at her, "he will try to save you and that will be his end." He stood up and left her alone for a few seconds.

What the hell should that mean, that would be his end? Was he going to kill him? Nooo, she couldn´t let this happen. She needed a plan, to save him and to save her too. She turned her head to check the area, there was no Max. She slowly stood up and walked to the door.

She walked trough the door in the living room, still no sign from him. She couldn´t hear clearly it was still rainy very hard. Suddenly he came from behind and forced her to the floor. She let out a moon as her body hit the floor, she turned around to see him knelt down. The next thing she felt was his weight on her chest. He sat down of her, his knees hold her head in place and his foots her arms, she couldn´t move.

She couldn´t barely breath, he was so heavy his full weight. "I´m sorry princess, I have to do this." He muttered , bent down and kissed her forehead, "And later when you wake up you will see a little surprise," he smiled at her once more.

He put something out of his pocket, she couldn´t see it was too dark in the room but she could smell something. What the hell was it? It smelled so known, so sweet. Was it Chloroform? He put it above her mouth and nose. Yeah, it was Chloroform an then suddenly her typical Calleigh instikt got to live. She struggled hard but it was no use without her hands. Her full body was held by him. What the hell would come next.? Why he´d do this? She struggled against the smell, tired not inhale it. But soon her lungs needed air.

She couldn´t consecrate, she felt so tiered. No, she had to fight but after a while she lost conscious and her head fell lazy to the side. He didn´t let go of her, he held it tighter to her face. He needed time and he couldn´t risk that she would be awake while he was gone.

After maybe a minute he finally let go, he stood up and looked down to her. There lay Calleigh Duquesne, a great CSI and a pretty woman. He grinned at her but he then knelt down and swung her limp body over his shoulder, he carried her to her bedroom and lay her on it. He grabbed again her arms and tied them with wire, a very stong one, on the head of her bed.

He looked down to her, cuffed on her own bed. He laughed and scanned her body. Her head and this beautiful face, her neck so slim, her chest with this pretty breasts, her stomach so nice with her curves, her thigh's, her legs so beautiful as well as her full body. He couldn´t wait…

He put a hand on her leg and went further upwards. He got under her robe feeling this wonderful black panties. He wanted it so badly now, but he needed to stop himself. She should be awaken and see what happen. She was his, he was so sure. He would have fun later with her but first he needed to take care of an emergency, Eric.

He bent down and kissed her temple, "Sweet dreams, princess," he smiled at himself "I will be right back," and with that he was gone. Left Calleigh Duquesne back, unconscious in her house, cuffed to her own bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Was it good.? Wasn´t it.? Please, I want to know what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

So here is my next Chapter.  
Please read and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy.!

________________________________________________________________________________

Eric was in the plane, it was a long way to Miami and he didn´t know how he got in this plane. But somehow he managed it. He sat there in the plane, he was so worried. She sounded so afraid, so shaky what had this bastard done to her.?! It drove him crazy. In the past he promised her that he will protect her and now? Now he left her and she was in so much danger. He blamed himself for that.

Hours passed since they phoned, maybe two but maybe three he didn´t know. He wanted Calleigh, he wanted stay with her, telling her that it´s okay but he couldn´t.

Finally he got off of the plane and headed to his apartment. Of curse he wanted to Calleigh but he needed his gun. He jumped off of his car and run into his flat. He went through his door and walked over to his bed but then hit something his head, a pain in the back of his head. He lost conscious.

It was Max, he hit him with the back of his gun and he knocked out. He carried him to his car and headed back to Calleigh. He hoped she´d be still unconscious from the Chloroform, he needed time for his plan. He wanted Calleigh but this Eric Delko not.

Calleigh woke up, her eyes felt so heavy, she fought to keep them open. She couldn´t remember anything, she tried to move but her hands were bound to her bed. It hurt if she moved. But again she couldn´t consecrate, her eyes closed again and she fall in a deep haze.

As she opened her eyes again, Max stood over her. She gasped and wondered who he is and what he want but then she remembered everything. She wanted to move but her hands were tightly tied on her own bed. Oh my god Eric, she thought. Where was he? Max wanted to kill him, was it too late already? Panic settled in, she turned her head, checked the area to find Eric, to see if something changed.

But no, nothing was there. She could see nothing. The next thing she felt was that Max sat down to her on the bed. "Hey Princess," he smiled at her ,"I´m sorry I had to do that." he said. What did he mean? Killed he Eric, didn´t he? She didn´t know what to say. Yeah, she loved him, more then anything else. She missed Eric and she would die for him, that was sure. Where the hell was he, she couldn´t forgive herself if something happened to him because of her.

She thought about him a few moments more, and everything became clear. She loved him more then everything else, she couldn´t live without him anymore, he was her hero and come hell or high water she needed to protect him.

She looked at him, not knowing what will come. She tried to move her hands but they were bound on her bed, "Why you tied me?" she bit out, wanting to know what he wanted from her.

He smirked but finally said, "I needed to make sure that you won´t move if you see my present for you," he said and smirked again. He didn´t waited for her response, no he stood up and walked out of the room.

She had a assumption, what he meant but she tried to forgot it. It couldn´t be. But it was true, he shoved someone behind him in her bedroom. Who was it, she looked at the man, his skin was darker then hers, he had strong muscles, he was cute and his face..oh my god. It was Eric.! Blood covered the back of his head and his hands were bound behind his back.

Calleigh´s eyes watered, tears streamed down her face. She struggled against the wire on her hands, it hurt but she needed to get free, to help him. "What have you done.?!" She yelled at him, not believing what she saw. "Please don´t." she said almost begging, sobbing between her words.

He looked at her and only smirked, he walked over to her and sat down on her bed. "What´s wrong princess?" he asked her and grinned. He stroke a hairstreak from her wet face behind her ear and looked down to her.

"What do you want from him?" she asked, trying to calm down, "-he did nothing wrong." She looked up at him. He only grinned at her. She looked from him to Eric, it broke her heart to see him like this, just because of her, "-please.." she pleaded with her voice.

He looked a few moments at her and walked away, he stood there and thought. Next he then pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, "Why I should not do this now, huh?" he bit out, angry because she loved Eric and not him. "You have me now, not him! You can forget him, I won´t leave you." He said and pulled away his gun.

She gasped as he walked over to his unconscious body and beat him. "Please!!" she screamed, he kicked him in his ribs, in his stomach, everywhere. He become conscious as the pain hit him, he moaned lightly and looked up at her the same way she looked down to him. "STOP.!" She yelled again, more tears run down her face.

She actually stopped beating him and looked to her, "Why should I?" he bit out, very angry that she cared for Eric not for him. He had to die, therewith she loved him. He walked over to her, let Delko pained on the floor. He looked down to her and said, "Calleigh, you are mine and therewith you believe me he have to die," he said, turning around and walked over to him. He stood in front of him and pointed his gun at him again.

"Nooooo!!!!" she screamed, she struggled harder against the wire on her wrists, it hurt so much and she thought it might be bleeding but she needed to protect him, "-..please..please.." she said nearly whispered, "-please..wait." she begged, she couldn´t stop sobbing and crying. Eric looked up at her, still pained, not believing what was happen in this moment.

Max turned around to face her, "What?!" he spat out. He looked at her, "You want I let him go but princess I can´t. You need to forget him, I´m here not even more he." He said, trying her to believe him.

She looked at him and at Eric, he came to her from Boston to protect her, now it was her clue to protect him. More tears run down her face but she tried so hard to calm down, "You..You can do …whatever," she stopped, it was so difficult to speak this words loudly,"-..you want with me, I won´t fight. I´ll do what you want, but please let him go." She said, she begged with her voice, her green eyes looked to him.

"Cal..noo." Eric choked out, she couldn´t do that. No, not for him. He writhed himself in pain but he always looked at her. Her hands were bleeding, and her face was so wet from her tears, her eyes so red from crying. He couldn´t believe.

She stared at him, telling him with her eyes that she loved him. She needed to do that, for him. She knew what would come next, and her stomach lurched at the thought. But she hadn´t no choice. In the past she told him to protect him and now she had the chance.

Max walked towards her, grinning triumphantly at her. He had what he wanted so badly, he was soo happy. He sat down to her on the bed, wiped away the tears. She flinched lightly at his touch because she knew what he wanted and she didn´t know when he waned her.

She also looked over to Eric, he was unconscious again. Maybe it was good, he wouldn´t see her going away, maybe forever..just to protect him. Maybe it was the wrong decide but it was the only to protect him from his die.

Max caught her off of her mind, "Can we go, princess?" he smiled at her. He didn´t waited for her response he just cut the wire and helped her on her feet. She couldn´t took her eyes off of Eric, Max took her forearm and lightly shoved her through her house and finally out of the front door. He placed her in his car.

She cried again, was it right? She told him he could do whatever he wanted with her, and she knew what he wanted. She felt so helpless, she had to do that. But what were the consequences from her move.?!

So here was the 6. Chapter. I wrote late in the night to upload it.  
I hope you enjoyed it.  
Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it´s a short Chapter but I´m really busy, I´m sorry I´m rying to hury up with writing more.  
Please read and review. I want to know what you think.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eric woke up, his full body ached and his hands..he couldn´t move them. He opened his eyes slowly, he couldn´t see clearly his face was burning and he had a odd taste in his mouth, like blood. He looked around and noticed that it looked familiar. It wasn´t his own bedroom but it was..Calleigh´s.

And suddenly the realization set in, he remembered everything. Oh my god, where is Calleigh?! His eyes widened and he searched the area for Calleigh but, no sign of her. The bed was empty and somewhere else no sign too, no noise, Nothing. He tried to move his body to stand up, it hurt but he had to.

He finally got it, his hands hurt too. The wire was tightly bound around his wrists, thank god his foots weren´t tied too. He somehow managed to stand up, he walked over to Calleigh´s bed, still in pain. He grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand and called 911. His hands were bound behind his back but he even managed it.

A voice asked some question but he couldn´t answer, he was just too frail, he just let himself fall on the bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he heard sirens outside and some officers yelled. But he couldn´t consecrate about that his only thought was Calleigh. She cried so hard just because of him, she let him take her for him and now she was gone, missing somewhere with this guy just because of him.

He was nearly to lose conscious again, just Calleigh keep him awake. The next thing he felt was Horatio kneeing above him, "Eric…" Horatio said, Eric slowly opened his eyes. His full body was aching, "Eric.." Horatio said again, took off of his sunglasses, "Eric..what happened?" Horatio asked carefully.

Eric´s eyes closed again, switched lightly and opened again, "Calleigh.." he whispered before he lost conscious again.

Calleigh´s eyes couldn´t focused on anything, they drove so long; so long she sobbed quietly; so long she felt his eyes on her; so long her only thought was Eric. It´d be the hell with Max but if she had to do this, if she had to leave her live for Eric she would do it. She didn´t knew what would come next, he said he wanted her that she is his but what would follow.

More tears run down her face as she felt something on her thigh, it was his hand. "_Calleigh_.." he started and stopped the car, again in a voice like he´d be her father, "Stop crying.! I warn you princess, I love you but you have to be honest or I will hurt you, and you know that." Max said, still looking at her.

It was 5.00am already and the sun shined through the window. She turned her head away from the car window and looked at him, "What do you want.?! What the hell do you expect from me.?!" She spat out, her eyes gleaned, she paused for effect, "You killed your wife, tried to kill your children, why.?!" She asked but didn´t waited for his reply, "-and now you came to me, hurt me and told me I´m yours, I shall forgot my life?!" She said, he pulled his hand away, "What do you intend? Why me?" she felt the tears swelling in her eyes, "Let me go." She said carefully.

He looked at her still thinking what he´s going to do now. He was angry for sure, "Noo.!" He almost yelled an her and placed his hand around her slim neck, squeezing tightly so that she had to gasp for air. He lifted his body, so that his face was just inches away from hers, "_Duquesne_, you won´t go anywhere! No, I don´t expect it from you but if you are just a little clever you´d do what I say. But no, you are do damn stubborn. _Calleigh_, believe me I love you but if you do something wrong, I swear to god I will kill you." He growled and with that he let go of her neck and stepped off of his car.

He walked around the car, opened the passenger seat door, grabbed her and drew her to the front door of a house, he unlocked the door, pitchforked her inside a dark room so she fall to the floor, stepped back to the door, locked it and drove off. He left her again….


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys.  
thank you all so much for the reviews. I know I made a few grammer mistakes, I´m from Germany and my last Chapter..I wrote it at night and I was so tired but I just wanted to upload it. So please understand.;)  
So here is Chapter 8, it took a long time because I was so busy with school and then I sprained my arm so I couldn´t wrote more.;)  
But please read and review.;)

* * *

She looked up, trying to recognize something in the dark room but it was all so dark, pitch black. She stood up and slowly walked over to the door, she was sure it was locked but she needed to make sure. She jolted hard on the doorknob but no response, so she turned around and stared it the darkness. She could see nothing, there was no window to see, Nothing.

She pressed her body hard against the door. It scared her a little to be in a pitch dark room, not knowing what is right in front of her; actually it wouldn´t but something was wrong with her. And then there was Max, she didn´t knew where the hell he was, maybe he was very angry at her and maybe would kill Eric or not, maybe he would come back and would do terrible things to her. She had not any control about everything, not about her emotions, not about her live, not about her own. Everything was terrible for her, she wanted to cry but she couldn´t it was like the tear just didn´t wanted to come out. She shuddered slightly at the thought Max. It was terrible Max´d come back soon and she knew what he wanted to do with her.

She was still wearing her robe, it was that robe what looked so sexy on her. It was short and it had her favorite color, purple. The fluffy fabric stopped abruptly just below mid-thigh. Eric often saw her in it and said that she looks beautiful. She smiled lightly but the smile disappeared when she remembered that Max said that too, that he´d have seen her half naked. She shuddered harder and let herself slide down the door.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her hands tightly around them. She shocked her head to forget her thoughts about Max but she couldn´t stop. Maybe he was right with everything he said, that she shall forget her live. Maybe it was the right thing to do, she´d protect Eric if she´d do because, she was sure if she wouldn´t do what he said he´d kill him or hurt her very badly and she couldn´t let that happen. But it felt so wrong, hell she was Calleigh Duquesne but she didn´t know what to do right now. It was completely different then her first kidnapping nearly 2 years ago, she was stronger the now, she didn´t worried about Eric like now and she wasn´t so damn emotional like now.

She was there in this room, in this house with no sign of help, soon Max´d come back and god knew what will happen to her. She was afraid; afraid of what would happed, of what would happen to Eric. She had to protect herself, she was a strong woman who never needed to be saved and she wouldn´t let this happen to her. She sworn to herself that she´d never be a victim. She could do that and the thought on Eric made her much much stronger then she actually was.

She didn´t know how much time passed since she just sat there and thought about Eric, about Max, about herself and about everything what happened. But anytime she heard a noise, it came from outside and it sounded like a car. She jumped on her foots and stepped back from the door. Who was it, it just could me Max, couldn´t it.?! She asked herself but found no answer. So she just waited and was ready for anything, no matter what would come she was ready for it, she thought but…

And just a few seconds later the door bursting wide open and Max stepped in but he wasn´t alone. There was a second man next to him and his look was dirtier then Max´s. She slowly walked further backwards until her back hit the wall behind her, she pressed herself hard against it and swallowed hard. When Max was closing the front door once again and the other guy walked towards her. Her eyes never left his face until the full light was gone as the door closed, she looked around but couldn´t see anything. The panic settled in and her breath got heavier.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. Somewhere in front of her was he; were they. She opened them and suddenly it hit her, the door; Max didn´t locked it and it was right in front of her she just needed to run forward, right.?! She took a deep breath, knew that this guy was somewhere and Max too but maybe it was her only chance, so she closed her eyes once more, counted to three in her head, open them and then she run. She run towards the door, where she had seen the door before everything went dark.

She reached the doorknob, ripped it open wide and ready for run outside but, something or someone shoved her backwards and threw her on the floor, she groaned as she hit the floor once again and her head hit it as well too. She rolled over on her side, moaning lightly as she tried to stand up but she was stopped by a very angry and hard kick in her torso. The breath was literally kicked out of her and the pain accompanied.

Now she didn´t knew what to expect, she clutched her ribs hard maybe to prevent him from to that again but there was nothing so she opened her eyes. He leaned down in her face so she felt his hot breath against her skin, "Bad move," he only growled breathlessly into her face, she looked up at him the fear was still showed in her eyes. The room was filled with daylight from the open door so she could exactly see his face, she tried to appropriate the face to a name because it seemed so familiar but she couldn´t.

The next thing she felt was his hands resting on her chest, it´s found their way down her torso, down her stomach and finally rested on her left thigh, she gasped as he squeezed her thigh and only smirked at her jump. "Max told me you was a bad girl and I think so too, so you will atone for it sweetheart," he said and smirked lightly at her reaction, at her fearful eyes, at the look on her face; he enjoyed every second.

His hand slowly mad it´s way further under her robe. Her heart pounded so frantically and she realized what he was going to do, "No, please don´t," she said out loud, begging slightly with her voice. She tried to get free of his touch. Calleigh struggled, attempting to wriggle away from him, though what it resulted in only terrified her more because he then gripped her even more and only grinned at her reaction.

Max only stood there next to her, watching her how she suffered only smirking at her but as the other man got rougher and slapped her a few times in the face just because she struggled even more, his gaze turned into a kind of angry and it seemed like he felt sorry for her too; so he tried to stop him, he just couldn´t see that someone else had her; was in control about everything and that she was so scared too, he needed to stop him, "Steve, stop it now! " he shouted at him and tried to pull him off of Calleigh.

Calleigh realized who Steve was, he was a neighbor from Max. She interrogated him yesterday, he told her that he was just the neighbor and never could do something like this and then everything became clear; it was Steve´s weapon who killed Max´s wife. She had searched on the wrong place, of course she couldn´t find any weapons in the house it wasn´t his gun and the bullet couldn´t be appropriate to any cases or guns. Max killed her put it was Steve who had given him the gun. She stopped fighting him off of her and just stared at him with wide opened eyes.

* * *

Meantime Eric was on his way to the hospital, he had knocked out after Horatio arrived at Calleigh´s place. He awoke a few minutes later in the ambulance and saw Horatio next to him. "Horatio," he whispered and opened his eyes. His full body hurt, he had one broken rip, his whole body was full of scratchers and bruises and his face was covered in blood too. Horatio looked down to his fragile colleague and smiled slightly, "H..we have to find Calleigh," he said, now his voice sounded much stronger then before. He realized what had happened.

"We´ll find her Eric, now you need to rest," and just as Eric´d protest he continue, "Eric," he said warning him, "-Eric we´ll drive to the hospital check you out and search Calleigh, clear?" he saw him nodding slightly and smiled to calm him down.

* * *

"Steve Matthews.." Calleigh whispered to herself, still shocked. He looked down at her and grinned evilly at her. He let go of her and stood up, he walked a few steps and pulled out a gun. The next thing she noticed was a loud BANG.

* * *

That was Chapter 8. I will try to upload more soon, so please keep reading my story. I´m glad you like it.;)  
Review.3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys.  
Thank you soo much for the reviews. I really try to make a big Chapter, everytime.  
I hope this one is okay. Please review.

* * *

She opened her eyes, hoping she didn´t got shot and thankfully she didn´t. She looked over to where Steve stood, her eyes stopped by his gun and followed the direction from his gun to where he pointed it at. She gasped as she saw Max, lying dead on the floor; finally she looked back to Steve who pointed his gun now at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Eric ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eric was in the hospital for the medical attendance. He said he was fine but Alexx didn´t heard at him, she was Alexx and needed to take care for his baby, she said earlier to him. After 15 minutes he was finish and ready to find Calleigh so he went away to search for Horatio. He found him outside waiting for him and phoning to someone.

After he hung up he turned around, hands on his hips, "Eric.." he said and lifted his head to face him, "-how are you feeling?" he asked, still with a kind of worry in his voice. Of course he was worried about Eric, he was like a son for him and Calleigh was missing again. In the past he had sworn to himself that he never let this happen again and now it happened.

Eric smiled a little bit at him, "I´m fine H, I-" he paused, "-I..just want to find Calleigh, I´m very worried," he said looking him directly in his ocean blue eyes. His smile disappeared and the worry showed up in his eyes.

"Yeah, me too Eric," he said and placed his sunglasses on his face. "We have to find her, Eric" and with that he jumped in his hummer, waited for Eric and drove off the parking lot from the hospital.

"H.." Eric started, he wanted back to CSI. He needed to find Calleigh and he blamed himself for that. If he had been there he knew about Max, he´d know what happened in the interrogation and he´d have protect her from that son of a bitch but no he didn´t. He left her, he hurt her feelings and let happen that someone hurt her. "Horatio," he started again, "-I…"

Horatio cut him off, "Welcome back Eric," he said and smiled at him for a moment. Eric looked at him, not knowing what to say. Soon, they arrived at MDPD and Horatio gave the badge and the gun back to Eric.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Calleigh :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stared at Steve, her mouth wide open in shock; he just shot Max without thinking about it, what´d stop him to shoot her too.?! She lay there and slowly she was in a nearly sitting position and watched him, hoping he wouldn´t pull the trigger.

He only grinned at her, it seemed so dirty and she knew what he was thinking. She took a deep breath and noticed that her mouth was open so she closed it and swallowed hard. He put his weapon away and took a few steps towards her, "Do you actually think I will kill you now?" he laughed lightly, "-no sweetheart, I´d never kill such a beautiful thing like you before, I had a little bit fun," he smirked again and knelt down to her.

She flinched a bit as he did, she knew what he meant. But she still hoped he wouldn´t dare. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her up. A cry escaped her lips as he started to shove her by her hair, she tried every possible to prevent him from doing this but finally he won and soon she was in a smaller room with him and somehow it seemed darker then the other. He threw her against the wall and she crumpled to the ground, her head had hit the wall very badly and suddenly she felt very dizzy. He left the room, maybe to close the front door which was still opened, some light appeared from the other room and she wondered why but she hadn´t much time to think about it.

He came back with something in his hands but she couldn´t see it exactly she just looked at him with his stupid grin on the face. He stood in front of her and looked up at her like she was nothing just a bit dirt or something like that. As she felt okay to speak or to be herself she looked up at him and without thinking about anything she said, "What do you want?" raising her voice, she knew she had asked this question a few times yet but something told her that Steve was different he wasn´t like Max, he didn´t cared in some way for her he just wanted what he want no matter how he would get it.

He brought out a soft laugh but then his gaze turned in a evilly one, "Why, everybody ask that?" he spat out but didn´t waited for her answer. He just kicked her again but this time he hit her stomach. She moaned and looked down, clutching her stomach as reflex. He knelt down and grabbed her chin, squeezing very hard. She stiffened, trying to resist, but it was no use – he was always going to be stronger than her. "I want you to feel the dirtiest person on earth when I´ll do it, I want to hear your cries of hurt when I´ll beat you, I want to hear your beg to stop, I want to your screams for help, I want to hear your beg for your damn live, I want to hear your gasp when I´ll kill you, I just want to see you suffer, want to threat you." He grinned as he saw her eyes widen in fear, "So now you know but you know what, " he paused for effect and looked a moment just at her, "-you can´t do anything against it sweetheart," he said and smirked dirtier and eviler then before.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Eric :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eric was in the lab talking to Natalia and Ryan who had investigate Calleigh´s place. Soon Horatio walked in, and took off of his sunglasses. "We found her blood on the ceiling of her bed and we found blood from you on the floor, Eric" Natalia said and looked over to Ryan, "We found a few footprints in the whole house and a few fingerprints from him, Max Kenwalks too," Ryan said and both Natalia and Ryan looked to Eric. "Gentlemen, good work. Find out whether Max have a car and if yes search for it. " Horatio said and walked out of the lab, "-hurry up, we have to find her" he added and with that he was finally gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Calleigh ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes were filled with fear as he finally let go of her chin and lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, but the way he did was so much different then Eric did. His hand was rude, cold and creepy. She´d not fought back hard shudder. She looked at his hand and again her breath got heavier, she looked up at him and saw this smirking gaze again.

She gasped as he reached out for her and rested his hand on her thigh once again. His hands made their way upwards again under her robe, she felt his rough and cold hand on her skin and froze. He was really going to do this, she needed to stop him but she wouldn´t move, she felt his other hand teasing free the belt of her robe, she closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him or at that what he was going to do; she actually didn´t needed it, she knew it.

His hand skated along her taut stomach, he grinned victoriously and relishing Calleigh's quiet, partially concealed whimper. He leaned closer, slowly pushing her down until her body hit the cold floor once again. Her heart skipped several beats and she knew she needed to do something, anything. She closed her eyes once more, and calmed herself down; thinking who she was and that she could stop him, and suddenly she realized what was happening in this moment. Her eyes widen in shock and in fear at the same time. She struggled hard_, _trying to get him off of her, "-please" she breathed, "-..get off of me," she begged. But he didn´t.

She fought, fought with her arms and her legs, she needed to get him off of her but it didn´t helped, his weight hold her in place. She looked up at him and saw his grinning, he was amused at her reaction, still struggling and somehow she managed to scrap him in the face, his gaze got eviler, "-big mistake," he only growled, grabbed her top and pulled her up in the same time he got up too. He grabbed something from behind him, she guessed it might be that what he had in his hands a few moments ago. He grabbed her arms and squeezed roughly enough to let Calleigh whimper. He bound her hands together behind her back and after that he finally let go of her hands and stood up once again.

She looked up at him, trying to read his mind, trying to get to know what he was planning but maybe this was a mistake too. He smirked at her, but that was a different gaze it was evilly and dirty at the same time, she thought. Her face was dry, a little bit dirty and she still hat a cut on her cheek, her cheeks were red and might a little bit blue too. _They_ had punched her several times in her face and in hurt like hell. Her body was quit shivering and her robe was half closed and half opened so he´d see her underwear, she knew. In the light, his gaze had fallen upon her body. Her face, her bra, her stomach, her panties, her legs and her puffy eyes, those once calm green eyes were now filled with tears, filled with fear but filled with anger too.

He let out a soft laugh and bent down once again, he looked down and it looks like he was thinking about anything. Touching his scrap what left a little blood on his fingers; He met Calleigh's gaze, his grin widening as she stared unwaveringly back. He quickly stood up and stared at her again and then he started to beat her, he kicked several times with his leg in her body. She cried out in pain, trying to fight him off with her foots but it was no use without using her hands. He was just so strong and kicked again and again on her, her breath got caught in her throat and the pain consuming her body, she moaned out loud, begged to him for stopping, trying not to show too much emotion. Every move ached and she felt so weak to try it again, to try fighting him off. And then he stopped and knelt down to her and only laughed at her, she still didn´t looked at him but he did.

She tiled her head to the side, still whimpering and groaning at the pain that filled her body right now. She felt his fingers on her stomach once again, she felt how his hands made their way up to her breasts. Her robe was gone and she just wore her underwear by now, she tried to hide her body but every move hurt so bad. She felt his fingers tipping along her right breast and went slowly under her bra, grabbing it. She felt tears streaming down her face as he tore her bra away from her body, "Please," she begged out loud as she felt his fingers next made their way to her panties. He just grinned, he enjoyed every second she begged, cried or screamed at his touch. Steve slowly pulled her black panties off her hips and down her legs, she tried to stop him but she was so fragile she felt like she couldn´t even move her legs. "Please, don´t…" she begged once more between slightly sobs. She felt so helpless, so tried, so defenseless, so fragile, she felt actually like the dirtiest person on earth and..not like Calleigh Duquesne. She hadn´t control about anything, not even about her mind. She shuddered harder then ever before, shaking so badly.

She wanted Eric, right now. Felling his arms around her, feeling his touch on her. She missed him so much, he always knew what to say, he´d take her in a hug. Her life wasn´t easy at all, her childhood was very terrible, her life at all, her time at collage and her time at CSI was the best, she met Eric. She loved him so much, he was her hero. The friendship with him meant so much to her, she never ever had such a great friend like him and a month or so ago she finally made a decide, she wanted him, wanted him as boyfriend, wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, wanted to marry him, wanted to grow children up, with him. He´d be a great father, she knew. But then his father came and everything seemed so different but they went through this, together and then he left CSI and now she lay there, helpless, wanting nothing more but Eric.

Finally she looked up at him, the tears still in her eyes. She watched in horror as she saw him taking his pants off, she screamed once again, knowing that her nightmare were coming true and she couldn´t do anything against it. She cried harder as he closed the distance between them. That was the reality, Eric wasn´t here to protect her but she hoped it so much that he´d go through the door and rescue her. She always protected herself, no matter how difficult it seemed but then she met Eric and learned to trust, she trusted him with her life and somehow she got more emotional. And now she realized that she wasn´t able to protect herself anymore.

* * *

Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

_**|Chapter 10|**_

She didn´t know how long she just lay there, crying and hoping for Eric to come; How long she felt the pain getting worse in her abdomen, and feeling the pain all over her body. She didn´t know how long it needed until she finally managed to calm herself down. She was broken by now, that was sure. Never she was in a situation like that, never she felt defenseless, helpless, fragile and dirty like that. She wanted do something, wanted to hide her body..anything, but with her hands still bound together behind her back there wasn´t much she could. She knew this was wrong, just waiting for Steve, to wait for his next move. Maybe killing her, after he had a little fun with her like he called it. But it actually didn´t bother her by now.

___

Eric just tracked Max car and was now to head for the door. "Eric," He stopped in the doorway, turned around and saw Horatio standing near the chair he had sitting in, a few minutes ago. He hadn´t noticed Horatio standing there but he hadn´t much time to wonder about Horatio, he was caught off his thoughts when he spoke again. "Eric," he repeated and turned himself to face Eric. "-where are you going?" he asked and placed his hands on his hips.

Eric wasn´t in the mood for joking right now. Wasn´t it obviously that he tried to find Calleigh, wasn´t it obviously that he had got a location. If he had watched Eric the whole time then why was he asking this questions? He tried to ignore the wave of anger that hit him in this moment, right in front of him stood Horatio, his friend, mentor and boss for a long time. It wasn´t the right time at all to fight with him. "I´ve got a location," he started and took a step towards him, "- I wanted to check this out." He said but slowly his patience faded, "What´s the problem?" he suddenly spat out.

Horatio did understand Eric just to well, "Eric, calm down..-"

He was cut off mid sentence by Eric who seemed totally angry by now, "Why am I suppose to calm down?" he stared at Horatio in disbelieve, "Calleigh is missing, is kidnapped by a man who hurt her," he closed his eyes for a second, "- who hurt her Horatio! ..-who hurt Calleigh," he didn´t know what to say. He was desperate, "-Please Horatio.." he started once again, "-I won´t let anyone hurt her. I need to find her." He almost pleaded at him with his voice and stared in desperate at him.

It hurt Horatio so much to hear these words, he knew that. They had found blood in her bed, and in her whole house, he had seen how beaten up Eric was, how hurt he was deep inside that he wasn´t able to protect her. It hurt him to see his team, his friends like that. He carried about Calleigh as well, she was his right hand in the lab and she was like a daughter for him. "Eric, please calm down." He tried once again, "We will find her, I promise." Horatio swallowed hard and looked once again up at Eric, "-but..but this location which you have tracked is his house. We have searched every inch of his house already." He finally brought out. Watching his team member, his friend; Eric totally break down.

He let himself drop in a chair, next he brought his hands up to his face and clutching it pretty hard. "No,..no.." he mumbled. That couldn´t be right. It was all his fault, it was his fault that she was missing. He wasn´t even able to protect the girl who he loved, the girl with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. He stared at the floor through his hands, he remembered the times Calleigh at he were there in this lab, standing right there, laughing and talking about a case or about some people and suddenly he found himself lost in his thoughts, unable to find _his_ right girl. He closed his eyes and just sat there for several minutes until a voice, Horatio´s voice caught him off of his thoughts and in the reality. In the world where he had to find her, and he would to _everything_ to find her.

"We will find her Eric," he said and walked pass by him and through the door, still repeating his words over and over again, "-we´ll find her Eric. I promise." He just could understand until he disappeared in the hallway.

___

She calmed herself down, tried to ignore the surroundings, tried to ignore the continuous pain, tried to ignore everything what had happened to her but as soon as she felt a wave of pain shock through her body again, everything was over. A soft cry escaped her lips. That was too much, she knew she wouldn´t make it much longer. She felt so damn weak, so exhausted and hurt; She just wanted to close her eyes. Her entire body ached, her face, her chest, her stomach, her abdomen, her arms and her legs. She had fought back so much, had tried to get him off of her but it was no use. He was so strong; Every time she pleaded to him for stop, screaming, crying or trying to fight him off he just grinned and got rougher.

She wanted to forget, she wanted that all go away. She wanted rather die instead lying on this cold floor, feeling awful, feeling embarrassed, feeling like a..victim. She knew there were just a little hope that Eric would find her and she didn´t want to stay there any longer. Actually there was no chance. Eric didn´t know Max and he didn´t even know Steve, he didn't know this case and there was no chance to know where she was, she didn´t even know it by herself.

She pulled herself together as much as she could and took a deep breath. She stopped crying and stopped think about him, stopped think about Eric, stopped think about the pain..about everything. She tried to move her hands, tried to get them free somehow. She needed to do something, she wouldn´t just sat there, helpless and waiting for Steve to come back. She felt much stronger in that moment but she didn´t know what caused it. Forgetting the pain, trying to ignore everything what was uncomfortable right now, and thank god it worked. She slowly sat up, not wanting to hurt herself anymore but of course it hurt bad. She moaned lightly as a wave of pain went through her body and then everything hit her again. Tears filled her eyes once more as she realized how bad it looked for her right now, and she had to think about everything what happened in the last few hours, in the last few days, -and it wasn´t that good.

She was caught off her thoughts as she heard a noise. And the next thing she knew was the door burst wide open. She watched as Steve stepped in with something in his hands, she instantly looked away. She didn´t need to look at him, it caused just more pain to her physically and mentally. It was embarrassed that he saw her like this, she just wanted to die in this moment. She didn´t want to feel his gaze on her body. From the corner of her eye she could see he was coming closer and; The next thing she knew was that he had thrown something in her direction. She instantly turned around and looked at the things which landed a few feet away from her. She looked wondering at him and just watched as he burst out in a nasty laugher.

She felt totally terrible in this moment and instantly turned her head away from him, still saying no word. But his next words let her turn around once again. "Get dressed we will go on a little trip," he yelled at her. He came closer to her with another thing in his hands, and first as he was a few inches away from her anymore she could recognize that it was a knife. He knelt down and brought the knife to her throat, held her in place. He bent down in her face, his face was just inches away from her which let Calleigh shudder because she could feel his breath against her skin.

But the next thing he did was much worse than anything before….

_**A/N:** OMG, I´m soo sorry; Please don´t hate me for the long wait. Everything have been so difficult and then my computer broke and everything was gone and then school was so stressful. But no I finally managed to upload my 10. Chapter. I hope you liked it._

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**|Chapter 11|**

Calleigh shifted slightly as sunlight crept over her face. She moved lightly but wasn´t fully awake now. She heard a thud voice talking out loud so she finally opened her eyes. She slowly realized that they were in a car, driving. Her brain worked hard to remember what had happened, she looked down at herself and realized that she was full dressed. Calleigh frowned and slowly turned her head to look over to the driver seat. Some part of her hoped that it wouldn´t be Steve who was driving but this little hope got abruptly destroyed as she saw him staring at her for a moment before his gaze returned back to the street in front of them.

She followed his gaze to the street and still tried hard to remember what had happened to her. She remembered that she was in a sitting position and then Steve had thrown some cloths but then absolute blackness. It was an awful feeling not to know what he had done to her and how much time had passed. She looked out of the window, watching the houses and the trees pass by. Would she ever get found, or would Steve kill her first. She had no clue what he was planning with her, and where they were heading. She made an effort to recognize where they were but she didn´t know this surroundings, in no way.

So many questions ran through her head and it scared her a bit not being able to answer any of them. Had they managed it to break her? Again she looked down at herself, still feeling the pain. Feeling the kicks, the punches and feeling the bruises all over her body. She was exhausted, it was hard to move her body. But she finally managed to bring herself in a comfortable position. But it still hurt so bad. She closed her eyes for a second wishing she would be by Eric in this moment, wishing she could forget everything. She felt the sun on her skin, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on her face. Tears filled her eyes as she opened them again.

She didn´t know how long she was gone by now. She had no sense of time any more. And actually she didn´t wanted to think about that, it was painfully to think about the events of the last few days, or were it just hours? The sun was just going to raise. No it was impossible that she was just gone for a few hours, but that meant that she was gone over a day by now. Wasn´t they searching for her? What if Max had killed Eric? "Oh no…" she whispered softly to herself and turned instantly over to Steve who hasn´t said any word by now.

She watched him for a moment and noticed that something was different. She didn´t remember him like that. The silent in the car was odd. "Where are we heading?" she asked, her words were harsh and it sounded a little defiant. She watched as a nasty smirk crept over his face until he turned his head to the side to look at her. But instead of answering her question he just stared at her for a moment and then his gaze turned back to the street like a few moments ago. She was confused now. Something was different, something was wrong with him. Of course he was bad and she hated him but something changed since she had passed out. Then the next question hit her; Why had she passed out?

With every second which passed she got more confused and more questions run through her head. She still stared doubtful at him, trying hard to remember what had happened but her headache made everything worse. Again the tears found their way back to her eyes and when she realized this she instantly turned her head back towards the window, staring in disbelieve out of it. She wouldn´t show more weakness. She was weak enough, she was a wreck right now. She couldn´t even remember what had happened, how much time had passed since Max had attacked her, she cried, pleaded and screamed so much in the last few hours and then this terrible things what they had done to her. With each second she thought about the events, about her reactions and about the whole situation, it got worse.

This was awful, this feeling of weakness and of helplessness. She needed to get out of there but right now she wasn´t able to think clearly. Her head hurt so much and her thoughts made everything worse. She closed her eyes again and felt the sun on her delicate skin again, actually it was a nice feeling. After a few moments she opened them and looked out of the window again, she watched the houses and the trees pass by and tried to remember anything of that. Maybe they wasn´t in Miami any more? Her eyes widened as the thought hit her, and it didn´t sound that illogical. She didn´t know how long she was unconscious and the surroundings didn´t seem known.

She just needed a proof for that. She looked at the street, hoping for a street sign where they were, but she found nothing. A wave of panic settled in as she finally saw a sign a few minutes later.

____

Eric and the team had spent the whole last day with progressing the evidences over and over again. But there were no new results, no new evidences. It was almost 11pm by now and everyone was still in the lab. Eric just didn´t want to give up, he knew the would fail but that didn´t bother him, he just wanted to find Calleigh and he wanted to proof every lead again. His whole body ached, still from the beating he got, he was exhausted because he hadn´t slept for a quite time and his head was pounding, the thought that Calleigh was still out there with this crazy guy, doing things to her what he didn't want to even imagine. But the worse was the heartache which he felt, the feeling of guilt and helplessness and the feeling that he just wanted to hold her in his arms drove him crazy.

He was lost in his thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder and some part of him wished that it was Calleigh, that when he would turn around that she would stand there and everything would be just a bad nightmare; The leaving, Calleigh´s kidnapping and everything what happened in the last few weeks. Everything was just horrible and he couldn´t believe how much he had hurt her. He had promised it to her that he would never hurt her but he did, and he wouldn´t forgive himself.

All started when they first dated each another. It felt too nice to be true. He wanted it for so long now, he wanted to have her in his arms, to hold her when she fall and then it happened. It was just so perfect but then he ruined everything when he decided to help his father, when he didn´t listen to her, when he hurt her feelings, when he broke her trust. He let her feel guilty for everything and then after his recovery he left. That was so unfair but he first noticed it now when she was kidnapped. He needed to find her, he needed to know she was save, he needed to held her in his arms. He couldn´t ever forgive himself if something would happen to her.

Because it was all his fault. He broke her, he broke her little heart. And when she needed him the most, he just left. He was the reason why she was that weak, why she wasn´t able to fight this bastard. Why she didn´t take any of her weapons which were in her house. No. She called him instead of taking her gun and do this by herself. That was Calleigh, that was a broken Calleigh. And it was his fault because he had hurt her, he let her in the thought that it was all her fault. That wasn´t right, that wasn´t so fucking right.

He knew Calleigh all to well, and he knew too that it was easily to hurt her. So many gusy did this already and he had sworn he would never do that. And that was because she let her walls fall for him, that was why she let him in; Told him everything, trust him with her fears and feelings. And now she got hurt again. That wasn´t fair, so it was his fault. His fault why she wasn't able to being herself anymore.

He finally turned around, not surprised to see Natalia standing right in front of him, trying to read his face with concern. He new what would come next but he would never give up to search for her. In this moment his face was emotionless, his eyes were puffy and he looked so tired. She felt so sorry for him and for her, she knew what was going on between them both, actually everybody knew it or guessed it. They watched them for a quite while and now they had a proof of what Ryan had said earlier. But Calleigh was missing and all her concern should be with her now. She shock her head slightly and looked down, not knowing how to tell him this. "Eric," she started and looked up, met his gaze.

"Natalia, you don´t need to try to comfort me or to tell me that I should rest, because I would never do that right now. Calleigh is missing and we need to find her and me..I´m not important." He said and made an attempted to walk away but Natalia quickly grabbed his arm slightly and stopped him to do so and before he could protest she spoke up.

"Eric," he was about to cut her off again but she quickly continued, "No Eric, now you listen!" she brought out in a lightly dangerous voice, before she continued she made sure that he would listen to her. She looked up at him and waited for his response, he nodded quickly and lowered his face towards the floor as he listened. "Eric," she swallowed hard and narrowed her eyes on the floor too, "-Eric, I know about you both, actually we all know so it´s okay to worry but Eric we are all worried too. We try to find her too, okay?" she looked at him but he still didn´t look at her, "Eric, calm down. We will find her and trust her she´s strong, you know her. She will make it through this. But it don´t help anyone if you sit here ´til deep in the night and proof evidences over and over again, if you yell at us," she paused as he finally looked up, "-at your friends. And it don´t help Calleigh if you are feeling terrible, if you don´t rest and if you believe it´s your fault because it isn´t." She finished for a second but quickly continued, "So do us a favor and rest, and we will see whether we find a way or not, okay?"

Eric looked at Natalia for a moment, looked in these eyes in which he had fell in love a few years ago. Noticing her features once again, somehow she still cared for him. He knew she was right, he knew it all the time. He knew he had done so many mistakes but he couldn´t help it, it just happened. But there was one thing he didn´t know, he didn´t know what to do because he was desperate and couldn´t help but thought it was his fault, he could have done more to deter Max to leave _with_ her, but he didn´t. He could have done more to find her. Years he solved cases, found missing girls, brought murders behind bars but now, when Calleigh got missing he wasn´t able to find her. That was unfair.

He offered her a small smile before nodding his head, "Your right," he argued and looked at the floor again, somehow she had a different effect at him. "-Thank you Nat," he stammered lightly before raising his head again, "Excuse me," he finally said and waited for her nod before leaving the lab, walking down to the locker room. He needed some time for himself now, he needed to fix some things in his head.

____

She moved lightly her body, she had to fight to held back a groan of pain and weakness at the same time as she did so. She brought herself in a better position to read the sign but after she did so she wished she had never done it. She leaned back in her seat, her brain still progressing the words she had read a moment ago. He mouth was slightly open, in shock. She looked over to Steve who just smirked at her reaction. He had watched her when she looked at the sign. She couldn´t bring out the words she wanted to say, they were caught in her throat. She closed her mouth and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes watered once more as her brain found no way out of this hell, as she finally lost all her hope to get found.

"96 miles to Orlando."

_**A/N:** I'm sorry that it took me soo long. It just didn't let me upload my new Chapter. And it took me a while to notice that it work on my mothers computer, so I really hope I will manage to upload much much ealier next time. So but now, I really hope you liked my new Chapter. Tell me what you think alright? I'm not very sure if this way of continue this story is good or bad._

**TBC**


End file.
